


The Boyfriend Experience

by toobusy2write



Series: FilthyGorgeous!verse [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decides he wants the boyfriend experience.  As it turns out, Tommy's too good of an actor and sometimes he even fools himself. (And you guessed it, Adam rocks Tommy's world.  Again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Not mine, not for profit...just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  **Beta'd** : by vlredreign, pinkvelvet0x & masnds2  
>  **Setting** : About a week and a half has passed since the events in _It's Not That Deep_.
> 
>  **A/N** : In this 'verse, Adam and Sauli didn't last and Adam rebounded with another guy who turned out to be a big mistake.

Tommy groaned as he carefully sank into the chair in his small, one bedroom apartment. Fuck, he was sore. It was a good thing he had the next couple of days off because he sure as shit was going to need them. 

He'd no more settled in and started up the first DVD in what he planned on being a horror movie marathon when his work cell rang. Since Lorne was the only person who ever called him on it, Tommy didn't bother to check the caller ID as he paused the movie and answered.

"Hi," came the disembodied response to his greeting.

Tommy frowned for a fraction of a second before recognition hit. "Adam? How did you..."

"I, um, called my phone from yours after you passed out on me last time. I wasn't trying to lift your number or anything. I was just trying to find my phone, but well, the number was _there_ so..."

Tommy smiled. "Hey, it's alright, man. I was just surprised. What's up?"

Adam cleared his throat. "I know I'm supposed to go through Lorne for this, but since I had your number already, I just..." He trailed off and sighed. "Look. I want to hire you for the night. You said you leave a couple days open a week, so I was hoping tonight was one of them?" 

Tommy picked at the fuzz pilling up on the arm of his overstuffed chair. "It is, but I can't, man. Believe me when I say how sorry I am for that."

There was a slight pause, and then Adam asked, "Is it because I didn't go through Lorne? Because if that's it, I'll call him right now." 

Tommy ran a hand through his hair and shifted in his seat experimentally, hoping foolishly that he had miraculously recovered in the last two minutes since he sat down. He flinched as pain zinged through him. Fuck.

"No, it's not that, although yeah, you really are supposed to go through the service. Lorne's cool, but I don't need him getting the wrong idea, like that I'm trying to make money on the side." 

"Sorry. I'll remember that for next time," Adam said. "But for this time, would it help if I said please? I'll even beg if that's what it takes."

Tommy laughed. "As much as I'd love to see that, I just ... can't. If you want to set something up for a couple of nights from now, though, I might be able to free up my schedule then."

Adam sighed. "I've got something going then. I was really hoping for tonight." Silence fell between them momentarily, then Adam asked, "If it's something I did, you'd tell me, right?" 

"Of course I would. It isn't, though."

"You're sure."

"I am. It has nothing to do with you." Tommy hesitated, then found himself admitting, "I'm kinda out of commission right now. I wouldn't be able to live up to my end of the deal." 

"You're out of..." Adam trailed off, then asked in a hard voice, "Did one of your clients hurt you?" 

"What?" Tommy asked, surprised by the question and the edge to Adam's voice. "Dude, no. Nothing like that."

"Tell me then, because the possible reasons running through my head aren't sitting well." Adam sounded just like a concerned Dom. 

Tommy bit his bottom lip. "I'm not supposed to talk about my other clients."

"So leave the names out. It's not like I'm ever going to guess who it is."

Tommy rubbed a hand over his face. "No, but I just don't do this." _Except for with you, apparently_. 

"Tell me," Adam insisted.

Tommy wrestled with how much to say before confessing, "I've got this client who, like, has next to no refractory period and a sex drive that doesn't quit. He has a hard time keeping relationships because of it, but his latest boyfriend hooked him up with me, so now the guy comes to me about once a month. It keeps him and his boyfriend happy, but it takes me a couple of days to bounce back afterwards." Tommy paused, unable to quite believe he'd just divulged all that, then added, "My appointment with him was last night." 

"Jesus. Why would you..." Adam trailed off, as if thinking better of the question. 

Tommy shrugged, even though Adam couldn't see him. "The money's worth it."

"Huh," Adam said. "Well, that alters things a little because I won't lie, I was hoping to fuck you at some point, but that aside, I'd still like to hire you for the night." 

Tommy's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I was kind of hoping for that whole boyfriend experience thing you said you do for some clients. Could you still do that? Or are you too sore to walk?"

"I could, but man, why would you want that when there'd be no payoff besides like, a blowjob?"

"Baby," Adam said, voice suddenly husky in a way that made Tommy's dick thicken in his pants, "you are _so_ underestimating how good you are at blowjobs if you have to ask that."

Tommy found himself smiling and turned on all at once. Reaching down to adjust himself, he said, "You fight dirty, you know that?" 

Adam chuckled. "I didn't get where I am by following the rules. So ... is it a date?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, his grin widening. "Alright. You twisted my arm. Where should I meet you? Your hotel?"

"Sure. An hour sound good?"

"No problem."

"Should I call Lorne?" Adam asked.

"I'll take care of it. He might call you to confirm, though."

"That's fine. See you in an hour. Oh, and just wear jeans, your favorite t-shirt, and minimal makeup. Just what you'd wear out on a casual date with an actual boyfriend."

"Sure," Tommy said, mystified by the request. "Whatever you want. You're the client."

 

~*~

 

An hour later on the dot Tommy knocked on Adam's hotel room door, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black leather boots with a heel to give him some height, a Metallica shirt, eyeliner and a light coating of pink-tinted gloss. It was the most dressed down he'd ever been for an appointment.

When Adam opened the door, Tommy stepped inside and smiled at him. Arms out, he turned in a circle and asked, "This what you wanted?"

"Oh yeah," Adam said admiringly. "Exactly what I wanted. God I wish I could fuck you right now."

Tommy shot him an apologetic look. "I could get you Will if you want. He's your type and he's free tonight. I'm sure he'd come over on short notice. He's even got an English accent if that's your thing." 

Adam shook his head. "No. I hired you because I want _you_ , even if I can't fuck you. Besides, someone I've never met won't work for what I need tonight."

Curiosity piqued because Tommy had just assumed it was some weird vanilla-role-play-sex kink Adam had and that they probably wouldn't be leaving the room except maybe to go to dinner, Tommy asked, "What is it exactly that you need me for?"

Taking a deep breath and looking like he couldn't quite believe what he was about to say himself, Adam announced, "I'm taking you—as my date—to my mom's house for a farewell family dinner she's throwing me." 

Tommy's eyes widened. That was a new one. "Um … come again?"

Adam shrugged. "My brother called to warn me earlier today that my mom was planning on setting me up with someone for it so I headed her off by asking her if I could bring someone. She agreed, but since I don't actually have anyone I'm dating right now, it left me stuck. I thought about inviting Brad, but that would open a whole can of worms I don't even want to get near, both with him and my parents, and I can't just pick some random guy without having to worry it'll end up in the tabloids the next day, so ... I thought of you."

Tommy was dumbfounded. Never in his experience turning tricks had he been taken home by a client to meet mom and dad. He didn't know anyone else who ever had either. Figuring Adam had to be joking, he waited for a laugh or a smirk or something. Instead, Adam just stood there patiently waiting for an answer. When it became apparent that Adam _wasn't_ joking, Tommy realized he had to say something before the silence got awkward.

Clearing his throat, Tommy went with the obvious. "I'm assuming you don't want them knowing you're paying me." 

Adam nodded. "Which is why I can't use someone I just met. You and I have a comfort level I wouldn't have with someone new. I need my mom to think we've been dating for a couple of months or so, otherwise she won't back off. She has this idea in her head that I've been working too hard lately and depriving myself of a private life, and she's determined to fix it."

Tommy offered him a small smile. "The fact that you have no other options but to hire me kinda proves her point, doesn't it?" 

Adam groaned. "You're supposed to be on my side. I'll even pay you extra to be."

Tommy chuckled. "Sorry, man. Just pointing out the facts."

"Yeah, well, the fact is I'm perfectly happy with my life the way it is," Adam insisted. "I don't want a relationship right now. It hasn't been that long since I broke up with Greg and that ended in disaster." Adam paused, then added quietly, "I'm sure you heard."

Tommy nodded. Adam's latest ex had gone straight to the tabloids after their breakup and spilled _everything_ , including Adam's sexual kinks. "Couldn't help but hear. I remember thinking he was a complete asshole for selling you out like that.” 

"Yeah," Adam said, voice hardening. "He was."

Not liking the hurt clouding Adam's eyes, Tommy decided a change of subject was in order. Reaching out, he took Adam's hand and threaded their fingers together. "So, what's my role here? Am I the quiet type or should I be more outgoing like your ex, Brad? And what do I do for a living? It's been a long time since I've been brought home to mom and dad, but don't parents, like, always ask that shit?"

"Wow," Adam said. "I hadn't thought of any of that. Um, just be yourself. And if they ask, you're a … tattoo artist."

"Okay," Tommy said. "Except for the tattoo artist thing. That could lead to people wanting appointments or asking me to draw something and I can't draw for shit unless I'm drunk." At Adam's bemused look, Tommy chuckled and said, "Don't ask." Tilting his head a little, Tommy continued, "If you want to go that direction, though, just make me a body piercer at a tattoo shop. I can pull that off since I actually did that for a while." 

"You did?" Adam asked, sounding pleased to find something out about Tommy personally. 

Tommy, however, could've kicked himself. First rule of turning tricks. Keep your personal life separate. Sell the client a story, not the truth. Unfortunately, when it came to Adam, Tommy couldn't seem to remember half the fucking rules, and the other half flew out the window as soon as Adam got his hands on him. _Fuck_.

"Yeah," Tommy said, deciding it was too late to bother backpedaling. "It was my job before this one, actually."

"Awesome. Body piercer it is. Ready to go?" Adam asked, pulling the door open.

"As I'll ever be," Tommy replied, letting Adam lead him out.

 

~*~

 

"So, Tommy, how did you and Adam meet?"

Tommy glanced at Adam, then at his mom, Leila. "Um, through Brad, actually. He set us up on a date." 

They'd both decided on the drive over to stick as close to the truth as possible, with a few obvious exceptions.

Leila's lips curved into a pleased smile. "It's so great he and Adam have stayed such close friends, isn't it?"

Tommy offered her a genuine smile. "Yeah. I'm kinda blown away by it, to be honest. I've never managed that with any of my exes. Boys or girls."

"You date both?" Adam's younger brother, Neil, asked as he lifted his cup to take a drink.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Mostly girls, actually."

"Why Adam, then?" Adam's dad, Eber, asked. 

Tommy sensed Eber was fishing, that he was skeptical of Tommy's intentions toward Adam. He'd gotten the hint the moment they met when Eber had squeezed a little too tightly as they shook hands. He couldn't blame the man, really. Not after how Adam's asshole ex had sold Adam out to the tabloids. Still, he got the impression Eber would respect him a lot more if he was straightforward than if he tried to give him the parent-approved response.

"Honestly? It was totally about the sex in the beginning. Your son is amazing in bed," Tommy said matter-of-factly, smirking when Neil nearly spit his drink everywhere. 

Leila's eyes widened for a moment before she threw her head back and started laughing. Neil started cursing about too much information the second he stopped coughing and choking on his drink. Eber blinked, and blinked, and blinked again as if he was trying to decide if Tommy was serious or fucking with him. And Adam, Adam sat there staring at Tommy with his mouth hanging open for a minute before he snapped it shut and a wide grin spread across his face. 

Turning to his father, Adam asked, "Is that the end of the third degree, Dad? Or do you want details?"

Eber looked between them both before clearing his throat and looking down at his plate as he said, "No, I think that's enough for now." 

Tommy didn't miss the hint of a smile pulling at the corners of Eber's mouth, though, and relaxed, pretty sure he'd won him over. Too bad it was all just an illusion. Tommy actually liked Adam's family. A lot. 

The conversation over the rest of dinner flowed seamlessly until the discussion turned to politics. Once that happened, Tommy tuned out. Politics weren't really his thing. He had his opinions, of course, but he had no desire to debate them with others. 

When Leila stood to start clearing the table, Tommy jumped up to help her.

"Oh no, dear. You don't have to. I've got it. I'll make Neil come in and help me in a bit."

"I don't mind," Tommy said, gathering plates. "I'm not much for the whole politics thing anyway."

Leila smiled and nodded her head, leading the way out of the dining room. Adam followed after, citing the same reason as Tommy. 

Once in the kitchen, they all talked idly for a while until the conversation shifted to Adam's childhood and Leila started telling Tommy embarrassing stories about Adam, including one involving a menorah and a five-year old Adam trying to use it as a microphone while it was lit. 

Tommy cracked up, only laughing harder when Adam rolled his eyes and whined, "Mom," plaintively at her.

And then Leila asked Tommy, "Are you religious at all?" and the laughter dried up in Tommy's throat.

Tommy glanced at Adam. He hoped he wasn't about to step in it with Adam's mom, but this was one subject he couldn't even pretend about. 

Looking back at Leila, Tommy said, "No. I'm an atheist."

Leila's eyebrows rose a little, but instead of the disdain Tommy more often than not encountered from people who did believe in a god, she simply smiled and said, "You know, I've always been curious about that mindset. We'll have to sit and talk about it one of these days." 

Tommy turned to Adam questioningly as Leila excused herself to use the bathroom. 

"Don't worry," Adam said. "She's not secretly trying to convert you. She really is just curious. She likes to get to know people with different beliefs and different lifestyles than hers and learn what makes them tick."

"Oh," Tommy said, relaxing a little. "That's cool. You're mom is awesome, by the way. Your whole family's great."

Adam smiled, crowding Tommy in against the counter at one end of the kitchen. "Glad you like them." Lowering his voice, Adam added, "They really took to you, too. Thanks for doing this. It'll get them off my back for at least a few months."

Tommy shrugged and looked down at Adam's chest. "That's what you're paying me for." 

"Hey," Adam said, hooking a finger under Tommy's chin and urging his face up until Tommy was looking into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip, then admitted, "I just _really_ like your family and I'm feeling kind of bad for deceiving them." 

Adam smiled softly at him. "Oh my God. You are too sweet."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I'm sure your teeth are rotting as we speak."

Adam let out a huff of laughter, then said seriously, "If it helps at all, look at it like this. You're helping to put everyone's mind at ease while I head out on the road, especially my mom's. And the only thing we've _actually_ lied about tonight was your job, and that shouldn't matter anyway. Neither one of us has even copped to actually dating each other. They just all assumed, so…"

Adam trailed off with a shrug and Tommy exhaled. "So you're going to play the technicalities angle if it ever comes out."

Adam nodded. "Totally."

Tommy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh man. You must've been a handful growing up."

Adam grinned unrepentantly. "That menorah story was one of the milder ones. She doesn't pull out the big guns until the third time you come over, at least." 

Tommy laughed, the sound cut short by the heated look in Adam's eyes just before he leaned in for a kiss. Almost instantly the kiss turned intense. Adam pressed Tommy into the counter with his body, one hand spanning Tommy's neck with just a hint of pressure, the other fisting the hair at the back of his head, using both to hold Tommy in place while he thrust his tongue into Tommy's mouth. 

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Tommy and Adam came up for air. 

Without taking his hands off Tommy's neck or out of his hair, Adam turned his head and scowled at Neil. "A little privacy?"

"Sorry," Neil said, not sounding sorry at all, "but Mom sent me in to get you. She said she needs to firm up some financial stuff with you. She's in the den."

"Oh yeah," Adam said. "I forgot we're supposed to do that tonight." Turning back to Tommy, Adam kissed him again, then pulled away, dropping his hands. "Get the dishes rinsed and in the dishwasher while I take care of this, okay? Don't turn it on, though. Mom'll want to take care of that."

Tommy nodded. "Okay."

After Adam walked out, Tommy started to turn toward the sink, but paused at the curious look on Neil's face. "What?"

Neil studied him for a moment before asking, "Do you actually like being ordered around and manhandled, or do you just put up with it because of who he is?" 

Tommy was surprised at Neil's directness but not put off by it. Assuming Neil had read the tabloid article and therefore knew the dynamic going on, Tommy shrugged. "I'm a sub. It has nothing to do with his fame." 

Neil seemed to consider that. "And you don't find him to be an unbearably bossy asshole?"

Tommy laughed. "Maybe if I was his brother, I would, but no. Adam's one of the good Doms, in spite of what that asshole said. I've been with enough bad ones to know the difference."

"Huh," Neil said, sounding truly mystified by the whole thing.

Figuring the conversation was over, Tommy turned toward the sink to take care of the dishes, mildly surprised when Neil walked up next to him and started helping. 

"Thanks," Tommy said.

Neil shrugged. "Sure." A moment later, Neil asked, "You like video games?"

"Fuck yeah," Tommy said.

"I keep a game system here at the house in the guest room and I just got a couple of new games for it. Wanna check them out after we get done here?"

Tommy grinned. "Sound's great."

 

~*~

 

"I so totally owned you. Admit it," Tommy said, bouncing up and down on the edge of Neil's bed, ignoring the pain in his ass in favor of basking in the thrill of victory. 

"The fuck you did. You cheated," Neil scowled.

Tommy's eyes widened incredulously. "Dude! It's a video game. I can't cheat at it."

Neil glared at him. "You described to me—in detail—how you like Adam to fuck you. I was so disgusted I lost my concentration!" 

Tommy chuckled. "You didn't have to listen. You could've tuned me out." 

"One more match, winner takes all," Neil insisted.

Tommy nodded. "You're on."

They were halfway through another match and Tommy was so completely absorbed in the game he didn't notice that anyone had walked in until the bed dipped behind him and an arm snaked around his waist. He smelled Adam's cologne a second before lips pressed against his neck with a loud smacking sound. 

An instant later, Neil jumped up and whooped in victory. 

Tommy scowled and tried to pull away from Adam, but Adam refused to budge, tightening his arm around Tommy's middle instead. 

"That doesn't count. Adam distracted me," Tommy declared, still trying to wiggle out of Adam's hold. 

Neil laughed and pointed. "Too fucking bad. That just makes us even."

Tommy struggled to get free for another minute before giving up and slumping back against Adam. "Are you going to let me go soon? I've got to avenge my death."

Adam chuckled. "Nah. I like you right here." Shifting around, Adam got a leg on either side of Tommy and pulled him back against him. "I didn't know you were a video game junkie."

Tommy shrugged, warmth curling through him as Adam held him. "I'm not. I just get sucked in every so often." 

"Don't listen to him," Neil said. "The fucker's good. You don't get that way if it's just a pastime." 

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and said huffily, "Okay, now that your brother outed me as a gaming geek, mind letting me go?" 

"Uh-uh. I came to get you so we could go. Game time's done for the night. Mom's got an early day tomorrow with last minute tour stuff and Dad's about to leave. He wants to say goodbye to you before he does, though. It seems you won him over. Mom too."

With a put upon sigh, Tommy said, "Fine. Drag me away. I totally don't accept defeat, though."

Adam kissed the side of Tommy's face. "Of course not, baby. You can blame it all on me."

"It _is_ your fault."

"Watch it," Adam said with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes as he got off the bed and pulled Tommy up after him, "or I'll turn you over my knee when we get back to the hotel."

Getting that Adam was trying to gross out Neil, Tommy grinned and leaned in, saying in a stage whisper, "If you think that's going to get me to behave, you obviously forgot how hard it got me the last time."

"Holy shit. I'm going to have to scrub my brain out now. Thanks a lot, fuckers," Neil said, rubbing his hand over his face as he strode out of the room, muttering to himself. 

Adam doubled over laughing and Tommy grinned, watching him. It was great to see Adam relax and enjoy himself. Tommy got the impression he didn't do it nearly enough. _Of course he doesn't, otherwise he wouldn't need you_.

 

~*~

 

Having already established on the car ride over that Tommy's safeword and the rules were the same as last time, they stumbled into Adam's suite attached at the mouth, Tommy wishing like fuck he'd cancelled on his trick the night before so that Adam could fuck him. Adam fucking his face wasn't a bad consolation prize, though, Tommy decided as Adam leaned back against the wall next to the door and pushed him to his knees. 

Tommy grinned up at him as he opened Adam's pants and pulled him out. Snaking out his tongue, Tommy licked a bead of pre-come from the tip, then opened wide. Relaxing his throat with an ease that came from a fuck-ton of experience, Tommy sank down around Adam's thick cock, taking it deeper and deeper until his mouth was stretched wide around the base, the head nudging at the back of his throat. Suppressing his gag reflex, Tommy swallowed. 

The hand at the back of his head holding him there and the groan of pleasure above him was all Tommy needed to get going himself. Everything except for Adam's cock and Tommy's need to suck him off flew out of Tommy's head. Pulling off slightly, Tommy moaned and started sucking, letting Adam control his movements with the hand tangled in his hair. For long minutes they stayed that way, Adam fucking into Tommy's mouth, Tommy sucking and licking when Adam's thrusts were shallow, and relaxing his throat and taking it when Adam thrust in deeper. 

Just when Tommy's jaw started to ache, which only served to sink him further into his headspace, Adam clutched his face between his hands and ordered roughly, "Look at me."

Tommy opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to Adam's, unable to do anything but kneel there and stare up at him as Adam held him in place and fucked his face. 

And then Adam started talking in a low, dirty voice, saying things like _pretty little slut_ , and _made to be on your knees_ while staring down at him. Desire, hot and thick, swelled to bursting inside Tommy, making him feel like he was overheating. It ceased to matter that this was just a job, that Adam was just a trick. He was too lost in the moment to give two shits about any of that. 

By the time Adam's hips started to stutter out of rhythm with impending orgasm, Tommy's dick was throbbing painfully in his skinny jeans and he was moaning around Adam's cock like a bitch in heat, fingers digging into Adam's thighs as he fought for air every time Adam pulled back to thrust again. _Fuck_ it was amazing. 

When Adam exploded, Tommy worked his throat around him, swallowing every drop. When Adam finally released him, Tommy pulled off, gasping for breath. One of his hands flew to his lap to rub over his erection and the other continued to clutch at Adam's thigh. Floating along on a wave of want and need and _Adam_ , Tommy kissed over Adam's hip and abdomen, whispering his name over and over like a mantra, only broken by the needy little moans he couldn't seem to hold back. 

"Shh," Adam said after a minute, crouching down in front of Tommy and taking his mouth in a deep kiss. He nipped at Tommy's bottom lip after and repeated, "Shh, baby. I've got you. Let's get you on the bed and I'll take care of you." 

Tommy groaned, burying his face in Adam's neck. He mouthed at the salty, sweat-slick skin there, a wrecked noise bubbling up in his throat as Adam ran his hands down his back and up again before pulling him to his feet. They started for the bedroom, Adam stripping first himself, then Tommy as they went, managing to get them both naked by the time they reached the bed and Adam pushed Tommy down onto it.

Tommy gasped and tilted his head back when Adam leaned over him and kissed down the side of his neck. He moaned brokenly when Adam licked over a pierced nipple, then sucked it between his lips, teeth catching and pulling on his piercing. When Adam bit down, Tommy arched off the bed and whimpered, hands twisting in the sheets on either side of his hips. 

Adam chuckled and moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. At the same time, Adam reached down and massaged his balls before taking hold of his dick. 

His sore asshole the last thing on Tommy's mind right then—skirting the edges of subspace like he was—he writhed on the bed, panting a little as he begged, "Fuck. Please. Want you to fuck me."

Adam studied his face for a moment. "You're too sore."

Tommy shook his head, looking up at him desperately. "Don't care. I want it. Want you." 

Adam pressed his lips into a thin line. "You're not thinking clearly right now."

Tommy reached up and fisted his hands in his hair, letting out a frustrated noise. "Who gives a shit? It's my body. If I say I'm good, I'm good."

"You think so, hmm?" Adam said. He released Tommy's cock and sucked a finger into his mouth, then slid it down between Tommy's cheeks to lightly brush over his hole. 

Caught between pain and pleasure, Tommy made a wrecked noise and let his knees fall apart.

Adam circled his hole a couple of times before pressing just the tip of his finger against Tommy's asshole. Pain shot through Tommy, pulling him out of his headspace just enough to really realize what he'd asked for, but not enough to want to stop Adam from giving it to him, in spite of the pain. Still, he couldn't help the wince that crossed his face when Adam pushed a little harder. He tried to turn his face away so Adam wouldn't see, but Adam just pulled his hand away from Tommy's ass to grab his chin, turning his face back.

Their eyes met and Adam's expression was stern as he said, "Don't hide your reactions from me, understand?"

Disobedience wasn't even a thought in Tommy's head. "Yes."

Adam's eyes narrowed a little. "Roll over."

Eagerly, Tommy did as he was told, propping himself up on his elbows. Going one step further, he hitched up one knee to give Adam better access. He moaned when Adam spread his cheeks, but when Adam pressed what felt like a spit-slick thumb against Tommy's opening, Tommy couldn't help the way he gasped in pain and flinched away from the touch.

"Still going to try to tell me you're fine?" Adam asked knowingly. 

"Fucker," Tommy muttered petulantly. 

He got a sharp smack to the ass and whimpered at the pain pleasure, unable to stop himself from grinding down against the sheets.

"That's for mouthing off to me," Adam said, voice thick like he was getting off on it too.

Three more sharp smacks followed and Tommy clutched at the sheets next to his head, moaning brokenly, unable to choose between lifting his ass for more and trying to scramble away. Fuck, it'd been a long time since he'd been properly spanked. 

When Adam stopped, Tommy asked between gasps for air, "What were those for?"

"For lying to me and telling me you were fine," Adam said.

Tommy dropped his forehead to the mattress and groaned. "Shit."

The bed shifted next to him and Tommy lifted his head again, glancing over to see where Adam was going. Adam walked out of the room and came back with Tommy's jacket in one hand. 

"You seem to keep everything else in here. Do you have salve in here too?"

Tommy's eyes widened, getting where Adam was going with the question. Head no longer quite as fuzzy as it had been, he said, "I can take care of it myself. Don't worry about it."

"That wasn't what I asked," Adam said, voice firm.

Unbelievably, Tommy felt his face heat a little. Fuck. He had thought he'd lost his ability to get embarrassed about anything sex-related about the time he took on the client with the medical kink soon after he'd started whoring. 

"That is fucking adorable," Adam said with a soft smile as he walked over, trailing his fingers over Tommy's blush-warmed cheek. Grasping Tommy's chin gently but firmly, Adam's expression turned stern and he ordered, "Now answer me."

Tommy swallowed. "Left inside pocket."

Adam let go of him and dug out the jar of salve Lorne always made sure Tommy had plenty of for after his dates with Ben. 

Adam studied the jar. "I don't recognize this."

"It's some holistic healing thing Lorne gets from a friend. Works wonders. It used to take me almost twice as long to get back to normal as it does now."

Adam nodded. Dropping Tommy's jacket on a nearby chair, Adam sat down on the bed next to Tommy's thigh. "Spread yourself for me."

Tommy hesitated, but the look in Adam's eyes said he meant business, so Tommy reached back. With nothing to prop himself up with now, Tommy leaned his forehead on the mattress and closed his eyes, mumbling, "You don't need to do this."

Adam paused with his salve-covered finger just barely touching Tommy's hole. "Either safeword and leave, or accept that I'm going to do this and be quiet." 

Tommy didn't want to leave. He was horny—still hard as fuck, in fact—and dammit, he liked having Adam as a client. He was pretty sure, though, that if he safeworded and left, he wouldn't hear from Adam again. Tommy clamped his mouth shut, giving Adam his answer with his silence and the fact that he continued to keep himself spread wide open.

When Adam's finger started circling his hole, still keeping the touch light as he spread the salve around, Tommy couldn't help but say, "I'm only allowing this under protest."

"Noted," Adam replied. 

Tommy wasn't expecting the sharp smack to his upper thigh that followed, although he supposed he should have. He gasped with the perverse thrill of it. 

"Be quiet like I told you," Adam said.

At the first firm touch of Adam's slicked finger to his hole, Tommy jumped, then hissed, the salve burning for a moment before it started to work, cooling his skin and killing some of the pain.

"Feel good?" Adam asked.

"Feel's fucking embarrassing," Tommy muttered stubbornly. 

Adam smacked the backside of his thigh again, harder than before, earning a yelp from Tommy. Without bothering to scold him, Adam resumed dabbing the salve on his abused hole.

"Let's try that again," Adam said conversationally. "Feel good? Or does it hurt?"

Through gritted teeth, Tommy admitted, "Hurt at first, but now it feels good." 

"Okay," Adam said. "What about inside. Did you check yourself out last night at all? Is there tearing?"

Tommy hesitated, then admitted. "Yeah, I did. I always ... clean up after. It hurt just inside but I don't think there was tearing, no."

"Is it alright with you if I work some of the salve in there?"

Tommy lifted his head and glanced at Adam over his shoulder, mildly surprised. "You're giving me a choice?"

"When I'm talking about penetration and you're this sore? Yes," Adam said seriously. 

Tommy thought about telling him no, but didn't want to disappoint Adam and he sensed he would if he did. Besides, he'd tried to do it himself and had wimped out because it hurt like a bitch.

Eventually, he tried for a casual tone as he turned back and dropped his forehead to the mattress again, muttering, "Do your worst."

Adam worked his salve-covered finger in, slowly but surely. Tommy hissed at the pain but let go of one of his butt cheeks to grab Adam's wrist when he started to pull out.

"No," Tommy said, surprising himself as well as Adam, he was sure. Now that Adam was in, though, Tommy could admit—to himself at least—how much he'd needed the salve worked inside. "Just give me a sec. I can feel it starting to work already. The pain's going away."

"Okay," Adam said, sounding slightly odd.

Tommy lifted his head and looked back at Adam, catching the flash of desire before Adam looked away. "This is turning you on?"

Adam looked a little embarrassed as he shrugged. "Taking care of my subs turns me on. Doesn't matter how or why." 

Adam slid his finger in further and around, and Tommy gasped, starting to get into it himself now that the salve was doing its job and it wasn't hurting as much anymore. He let go of Adam's wrist and grabbed his butt cheek again, holding himself open. Adam pulled out for a second, then came back with more salve and pressed back in. Tommy moaned, pushing himself back onto Adam's finger wantonly.

Adam slid in and out carefully, teasing the fuck out of Tommy. Leaning up over him, Adam asked near his ear, "Are you desperate for it yet?”

"Fuck," Tommy moaned, fingers digging into his own ass in an attempt to keep from slamming himself back and causing the pain to come back. "Yes. _Shit_."

"Going to promise not to give me a hard time in the morning when I want to put salve on you one more time?" Adam asked, warm breath whispering over Tommy's skin and making him shiver.

"Goddammit, Adam," Tommy said, exasperated. 

"Promise," Adam ordered, rubbing his finger over Tommy's prostate gently but insistently.

Tommy whined low in his throat and gave in. "P-promise."

Slowly pulling his finger out, Adam squeezed the back of Tommy's thigh lightly. "Roll over, baby."

Tommy hurried to oblige and nearly jackknifed off the bed when Adam's mouth immediately sank all the way down on him. The only thing that stopped him were Adam's hands flying to his hips and shoving him back down.

"Oh," Tommy moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he arched his neck and shoulders up off the bed instead. "Oh, fuck. _Adam_."

Adam hummed around him and swallowed a couple of times before backing off to lick the head. 

Tommy panted for breath, then cried out when Adam deep-throated him again. "N-not gonna last."

Adam dug his fingers into the flesh of Tommy's hips, sending thrills of pleasure pain skittering through him, even as Adam's head bobbed up and down on Tommy's dick, faster and faster, humming as he sucked him until Tommy couldn't take it anymore and started writhing against the sheets, fighting Adam's hold on him.

Panting, Tommy begged to be allowed to come. Adam pulled off long enough to give him permission and then sank down on him again. Tommy cried out and froze, body locked as his orgasm slammed through him. Adam swallowed every drop before lifting his head and looking at him.

Tommy smiled, blissed out and a little lightheaded from how fast he'd been breathing by the end. "Fuck. That was _amazing_."

Adam chuckled. "You're adorable after you come, you know that?" 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Adam climbed up the bed and settled in next to Tommy, running a finger over his lips. "I'm serious. You get this smile on your face and those beautiful brown eyes of yours glaze over. It's cute."

Tommy snorted, batting at Adam's hand. "I'm not fucking cute."

Adam grabbed his wrist and pressed it to the bed next to his head, leaning over him as he did. Face close to Tommy's, his voice dropped a notch and he said, "You so are." 

"Whatev—"

Adam pressed his lips to Tommy's, cutting off the rest of what he'd been about to say. A warm squishy feeling settled in Tommy's gut that he had no business feeling. Trying to distract himself from it, he wiggled his wrist free of Adam's grasp and took him by surprise, pushing up and over him until Adam was flat on his back and Tommy was straddling his thighs. 

Glancing down at Adam's dick, which was at half mast from giving Tommy head, Tommy lifted his eyes to Adam's and grinned wickedly. "Ready for my mouth again?"

"Fuck yes," Adam breathed.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Tommy paid the cab driver that dropped him off at his house out of the tip money Adam had stuffed in his pocket when he'd grabbed him to kiss him goodbye. Tommy walked up the pathway to the rundown building his apartment was in, head still in a fog from the fucking amazing blowjob Adam had given him that morning as a reward for being a good sub and letting Adam press him face first against the bathroom wall after their shower to work more salve over and in his hole. 

He reached the security door and pulled out his keys to let himself in the building, then took the elevator up to his apartment on the third floor. He tossed his keys onto the table near the door and pulled his work phone out of his pocket to set it down, pausing when he noticed the message light was flashing. Shit. He'd turned his phone on silent when he met up with Adam last night and forgot to reset it.

Checking it, he saw it was from Adam and smiled, wondering if he wanted to set up another date already. Leaning back against the door, Tommy opened the text. The smile promptly dropped from his face as his stomach dropped out. 

_Found your wallet. Tried 2 call but no answer, so figured I'd drop it off on my way 2 a meeting @ the label. Got addy off your license. B there in a few. :)_

Tommy checked the time of the text. That had been eighteen minutes ago. It only took nineteen or twenty to get to his place from Adam's hotel. 

"Fuck!" Tommy shouted into the empty apartment. 

Grabbing his keys off the table, he turned and ran out his door and to the elevator, skidding to a halt when he saw it was already on its way down. Opting for the stairs, he braced himself for the vertigo he was sure to feel as his heights phobia kicked in and raced for them, lifting the phone to his ear to call Adam and hopefully head him off. 

Part of Tommy's anxiety was because Adam knew his last name now, and clients were not supposed to know things like that. Lorne had a strict policy of keeping things on a first name basis so police wouldn't have much to go by if a client got caught doing whatever and tried to give up the agency to work a deal with the DA's office. 

The name was part of it, but more than that, it was the fact that he didn't want Adam to see how he lived. Adam knew how much he made an hour and where he lived just didn't match up. Adam would have _questions_. 

Plus, it was just bad business all around for a client to know where he lived. Adam didn't seem to get the boundaries though, Tommy acknowledged, as he made it to the second floor landing in record time. It was his own fault, Tommy knew. Adam treated him more like a guy he was dating than a guy he was fucking for money and Tommy let him. Hell, this last time, Tommy had forgotten himself a few times. _Fuck_ he was an idiot. 

Adam picked up the phone just as Tommy started down the next set of stairs.

"There you are," Adam said brightly. "I—"

"Adam," Tommy interrupted, just as he made it to the first floor landing. "Thanks, but you don't need to go out of your way to drop off my wallet. If your meeting's at the main office, I can just meet you there. I know where it is from picking up Stella."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind," Adam said, entirely too cheery in Tommy's estimation considering how panicked Tommy was.

"But I do," Tommy replied, bursting through the security door and out onto the crumbling cement step that led into the apartment building. "It was my dumbass fuck-up. I feel like an idiot. I never forget my wallet anywhere."

Adam chuckled. "I had you a little distracted. It's understandable."

Tommy's body warmed as he flashed back on the way Adam hadn't seemed to be able to keep his hands off him when Tommy had been trying to get dressed to leave.

"Still—"

"Still nothing," Adam cut in brightly. "My GPS is telling me I'm coming up on the exit to your place now. Be there in a few. Bye." 

"Shit!" Tommy shouted to the neighborhood at large when the line went dead. 

Heading down the walkway to wait for Adam, Tommy paced back and forth along the curb until he saw Adam's car come into sight. Fuming, he stopped and waited until Adam pulled up, intending to give him an earful. Instead, his anger totally fucked off and left burning shame in its place as Adam got out of his car and stared, wide-eyed, at the run down building Tommy lived in. His apartment was in one of the less savory parts of LA. Upkeep wasn't at the top of his landlord's list. Or even fifth or tenth on that list.

"You shouldn't have done this," Tommy said flatly. 

Adam blinked and shifted his focus from the building to Tommy. "I figured you needed your wallet."

"I could've come to you," Tommy said, anger reemerging a little.

"I told you I didn't mind," Adam said distractedly. He looked at the building again, then Tommy. "You live here?"

Defiantly, Tommy lifted his chin and said, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No," Adam said, looking at the building again. "I just expected..."

He trailed off and Tommy clenched his teeth. "Can I have my wallet?"

Adam blinked at him. "What?"

"My wallet," Tommy repeated sharply. 

Looking taken aback at Tommy's anger, Adam reached in his front pocket and pulled out Tommy's wallet, handing it to him.

Suddenly realizing anyone could hear them since they weren't exactly being quiet, Tommy glanced around, relieved to find that no one was within earshot. 

"Thanks," Tommy said tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Adam asked abruptly. "And why the hell are you living _here_?" 

Stepping in close so he could keep his voice down, Tommy said, "Do I really need to answer that? You broke two of the cardinal rules in the escort world. You found out my last name and where I live, and then _came over_. And why I'm living here is none of your business." Pausing to take a deep breath and calm down a little, Tommy added, "Thanks for the wallet. I appreciate it, but you should go before someone recognizes you."

Looking hurt, Adam said, "I guess I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal." 

And just like that, Tommy felt like a total asshole. He backed up a step and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not pissed off at you. I'm pissed off at myself for forgetting my wallet and for letting this whole thing get so out of control. I knew you were a newbie to all this. I should've set better boundaries." 

"What?" Adam asked.

Before he could say more, though, Tommy continued, "Look. I'll leave a list with Lorne of guys who I think will suit your needs well and you can pick from them next time you want a date, okay?" 

" _What_?" Adam said again, this time sounding more alarmed than confused.

Tommy stuffed the wallet, along with his hands, in his pockets. "It'll be better this way. Thanks again and goodbye, Adam."

Tommy turned to head back up the walkway, but Adam stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Tommy, wait." When Tommy turned back, Adam said, "Don't do this. I'm sorry if I fucked up and crossed a line here. You're right, I am new to all this. I screwed up. Can't we just forget it?"

Tommy wavered, but said, "The other guys are just as good as me, Adam. They'll be worth the money. You don't need me."

"I do," Adam blurted and Tommy tensed. Backtracking, Adam said, "I just mean that I trust you and that's hard for me to do after Greg went to the media like that. I don't want someone else. I'm comfortable with _you_." 

Adam dropped his hand and Tommy exhaled, closing his eyes for a minute, unable to believe he was about to do this. He should be sticking to his guns.

"Would it help if I apologized?" Adam asked, sounding vaguely like he was pouting.

Tommy's eyes shot open and sure as shit, Adam was pouting. Although Tommy could tell it was an obvious ploy to get his way, he couldn't help but crack a smile, some of the tension draining from his body. 

"That's totally not fair. Stop it."

Adam stepped in closer, ramping up the pout instead of dialing it back. "Not a chance."

Tommy tried to stare him down, but in the end, he couldn't manage it and ended up chuckling. "Alright, alright. Shit." Adam's smile was blinding, but before he could say anything, Tommy schooled his expression into his best stern look and said, "On one condition."

Adam sobered and nodded. "Anything."

"You don't ask why I live where I live and you never come here again."

Adam was silent for a beat. "Can I still call you?"

"It's my work phone. You should be calling the agency and letting Lorne handle it."

"So give me another number to call you on, or I could buy you a phone." Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but Adam rushed on. "Please. I'm heading out on the road and it'd be cool if I could just pick up the phone and get my mind off the stress once in a while by talking to you."

"I'm not a phone sex operator," Tommy said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I know that. I just mean that you're easy to talk to." 

Tommy shook his head. "You still don't get it."

"I do," Adam insisted. "I just don't agree. But I'll respect your boundaries and not ask you why you're living in a building like that, or in a neighborhood like this when I know you must make enough to afford at least a condo in a decent part of town."

"Adam…"

"And I'll promise not to come by again because I can see that it embarrassed you, and I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." 

Tommy studied Adam's face and could see that he was being sincere. Biting his bottom lip, Tommy contemplated Adam's request. He shouldn't. He really, _really_ shouldn't, but the fact of the matter was, he found Adam easy to talk to also, and realistically, it would be months before Adam was even in the same state again. What could it hurt? 

Decision made, Tommy nodded his head and said, "Alright. I don't have a landline, though, so I'll have to give you the number to my personal cell. Lorne pays for my work cell and sees the statements. He'd think I was booking things on the side with you. Just, uh, no questions if I don't answer and have to call you back. I only take my work cell with me when I'm on the job." 

"Got it," Adam said. 

Tommy rattled off the number to his private cell and Adam programmed it into his phone. 

Afterwards, Adam asked, "Would you be offended if I offered to pay for your time when I call?" He looked like he was maybe teasing but at the same time totally willing to pay if Tommy said yes.

Tommy tried for a stern look, but really, the man was fucking impossible. "Yes, I'd be offended. Like I said, I'm not a phone sex operator."

"So…" Adam said, pausing to flash Tommy a sexy grin. "Does that mean no sexting?" 

Tommy found himself laughing out loud and shaking his head. "Shut up, fucker."

Adam glanced at his watch then and winced. "Shit. I'm late. I need to go." He started to turn away, then paused and turned back. Looking Tommy in the eye, he asked, "We're good, then?"

Tommy nodded, fringe falling partway over one eye. "Yeah, we're good."

Adam's smile was blinding and before Tommy knew what was happening, Adam pulled him into a hug. Tommy hesitated for a second before he found himself wrapping his arms around Adam and returning the hug. 

After a moment, Adam turned his face so that his mouth was near Tommy's ear and said, "I just fucked up and crossed another boundary, didn't I?"

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah, but you give good hugs so I'll let it slide."

Adam pressed a wet, smacking kiss against his cheek and let him go. "So do you, Tommy Joe."

Tommy groaned, remembering Adam knew his full name now, and that included his middle name. "Motherfucker. You're going to call me that all the time now, aren't you?" 

Adam just winked and hopped in his car, laughing. As he sped away, Tommy stood on the curb with a stupid smile on his face and watched until Adam was out of sight. Stuffing his hands back in his pockets, Tommy's smile widened at the memory of how Adam's face had lit up when Tommy told him they were good. 

Starting up the path to his building, Tommy's smile slipped a little at the voice in his head telling him he'd just fucked up big time, that he should've just made a clean break. Lorne was going to have his ass if he found out about any of this. 

Fuck it. He never had been any good at following rules anyway.

 

 _-Fin_


End file.
